Camping
by Rozz
Summary: I finally posted it! what do you think, the team goes camping. I love camping. So much fun. R&R GSr. That rhymes. Haven't slept in a while. CSI is not mine, so don't ask for them! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This might have been on my computer from when I started writing. It was just in one jinormous hunkajunk file, so I finally got around to seperating it and posting it in different chapters. This will also help motivate my ass to write it more often. If only I could remember where I left off...

So, I will be posting the chapter at regular intervals until I get up to the part that I left off!. Reviews are always welcome!

"It's YOUR team, Gil. Not my problem. My team already completed their communication workshop. Your team has to complete the camping trip. It's mandatory, and everyone has to go for the week. The time will be covered. Your shift is the only one left to complete it, so I opted you all for the camping. Here is your information, see you next week."

Grissom swore that the smile on Ecklie's face was not forced. He had that sneer on. Grissom shuddered. Disgusting. How could one man take so much pleasure in other's pain? He looked down at the information which was thrown on his desk. All had pictures of the middle of nowhere. Just wonderful.

"What's up?" Catherine called him out of his head as he entered the breakroom.

"We have to go on a camping trip."

Everyone groaned audibly.

"Can't we get out of it?" Sara complained.

"It's out of my hands. And mandatory."

"When do we leave?" Greg didn't seem as upset as everyone else.

"Immediately. That means tomorrow morning. We're off this shift. So everyone has to go home and get ready to leave at seven this morning."

Everyone groaned again.

"Aww, come on guys. It won't be that bad. Everyone gets to hang out all week. No work. Sounds good to me," Nick mentioned.

"I guess. At least I'm away from Tina."

Nick and Warrick continued their conversation out of the breakroom.

"I guess I should go hang out with Linds before we leave," Catherine claimed, leaving the room.

"So, Sara, what do you think. You and me, the woods and the stars. It can get pretty lonely out there," Greg smiled.

"Haha. In your dreams Sanders."

Everyone exited the lab and headed home for some rest before they left the following morning.

"I don't understand why Ecklie has to take it out on our shift," Sara mumbled from the bathroom.

"Stop moping. It won't be that bad. As Greg said, me and you, the stars. It might be fun."

Sara plopped on the bed next to Grissom.

"What can you possibly do to make my camping better?"

"How about...I put up your and Catherine's tent."

"How do you know I'll be with Catherine?"

"You two have to be together. You're the only two girls. Then Nick will probably be with Warrick. That leaves me with ...Greg."

This was the first time Grissom had realized that he would have to share a tent with Greg, and his face visibly fell.

Sara laughed at him, "Like you said, 'it won't be that bad.'"

"Maybe we can get you and Greg to change," Grissom mentioned hopefully.

"Yeah, because that won't raise eyebrows."

Grissom captured her lips lightly before he continued.

"Night, we need to get some rest."

"'K. Just look on the bright side. You're assembling my tent."

"If that wasn't ment to be dirty..."

Sara, Grissom, Nick, and Warrick were waiting around the lab parking lot for the other two. Everyone looked up as they heard burning rubber and saw Greg's car cruse to a halt in a spot. He jumped out carrying coffee.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, but I brang coffee."

Everyone grabbed their own cup. A few minutes later and Catherine leisurely pulled up.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence."

"Could you shut up and help me with this," Catherine called from her trunk.

Grissom walked over.

"We're going for a week, not a month. How much could you possibly need?"

"For your information, I need all of it."

Grissom called The three other men over. All made it back to the truck that would be used luging suitcases and various travel bags.

"Did you leave anything in your closet?" Sara joked.

"Oh, and how much did you bring?"

"I must boast that I only brought one single suit case, thank you very much."

"Did you leave anything in YOUR closet?" Catherine smiled sweetly as Sara smirked.

"Really funny."

"Girls, knock it off and get in the car," Greg called.

Catherine and Sara both glared at Greg until he ducked back into the truck. Catherine jumped into the drivers seat next to Warrick. Nick and Greg were in the middle seat so that Grissom and Sara had the whole back seat to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- You guys wanted more, and remember I have probably a gazilloin pages saved on my computer, the trick is seperating them all. This is short so I might post another one again later.

The car took off and they were driving for three hours before Catherine declaired a break. Everyone jumped out gratefully, exept Grissom and Sara.

"Hey, you guys, what's the hold up?" Nick called poking his head back in.

"Aww, look, guys, they're sleepin'," he drawled out.

"WHAT? Both Sara AND Grissom are asleep? I have to get a look at this," Catherine poked her head in, followed by everyone else. Greg snapped a quick photo and the awake group headed into the rest stop.

Grissom awoke with a crick in his neck and an elbow pressing into his stomach.

Opening his eyes, he veiwed the grey interior of the van.

"Sara?" He called lightly.

"Hmm?"

"You might have to get up."

"Why?" She slurred out. One thing that Grissom had learned was that Sara was extremely stubborn when it came to getting up.

"Well, you know that we're in a van, waiting for our co-workers?"

"Mmmmmm. Go away. I'm comfy," She spoke into his chest.

"I know. But I am not."

"Why?"

"Because your elbow is in my side."

"Oh."

Sara removed her elbow and wrapped her arm snugly around Grissom.

"Better?"

"No, I have to get up."

"Not yet. Sleep good."

"Not when other people can see. How about I get up and get us some coffee and you can stay here and sleep?"

"Nooo."

Sara hugged her arms tighter around him. Grissom subsided, gently brushing Sara's back instead.

Grissom drifted off before the group returned.

---

"Looks like someone's getting comfy," Warrick snickered while looking in the back seat. Sara was currently laying on top of Grissom.

"Yeah, but just think about how it's going to be when they wake up," Greg said before sipping on his coffee.

"It's going to be sexual tension until we all get home. Then it'll just get bigger," Nick continued.

"I don't know guys. Haven't you felt something...different lately. Like when they're in the same room, they don't have to stumble around each other?" Catherine said thoughtfully from the front seat.

"You know, Cath, something is different between the two lately," Warrick agreed.

Just then Grissom tried to turn over. Sara fell off of him and onto the floor.

"Oww!"

"You okay?" Grissom mumbled sleepily.

"I'll be fine, will you?" Catherine called.

Grissom's eyes flew open and he looked around. This was not home. Sara was on the floor rubbing her head and Grissom sat up straight immediately.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"Uhh...yeah?"

Sara got up and sat down next to him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay," Grissom sat there, and began to look out the window. Sara looked out the other one. The rest of the two hour drive was spent in silence besides the car radio.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine jumped out of the car. Everyone else followed. The tents were unloaded, three in all. As Nick and Warrick began to set up their tent, Grissom and Greg started theirs.

After Catherine and Sara had stared at the tent which still lay in crumples on the ground, they walked over to Grissom and Greg, who were almost finished.

"Grissom," Sara started, "Remeber that favor about putting up mine and Catherine's tent?"

"I recall it."

"Well..." Sara looked over her shoulder at the pile.

Grissom grumbled as he set off towards the pile as Greg finished theirs.

Sara and Catherine smiled at each other and went to go sit against the tree stump which was around the firepit.

As soon as Nick and Warrick were finished, they joined the girls.

"Why are Grissom and Greg pitching your tent?"

"Sara apparently made a deal with Grissom to make our tent while we sat around."

"Really, Sara, What deal was that?" Nick became interested.

"Nicky, you're just jealous because you had to make your own tent."

Everyone laughed as Greg and Grissom walked up and sat down.

"Now, all that laughter wouldn't be about me, would it?" Greg smiled as he sank down between the two ladies, putting his arm around both.

"Now, Greg, if you would like to keep your arms, then you should keep them to yourself," Catherine stated. Greg quickly pulled his arms away as Sara scooted over.

"Well, what do we do now?" Warrick questioned.

"It's a little past lunch. Is anyone hungry?" Grissom looked at his watch.

"I think I'm up for something to eat," Sara replied. 

"Burgers okay with everyone?"

All agreed, as long as some were vegetarian. While Nick and Warrick were off collecting wood, Greg, Catherine, Sara, and Grissom got out the drinks and food from the trunk.

Soon, everyone was happily munching away.

After everything was clean, conversation of the next day began.

"I think we should go hiking," Greg suggested.

Everyone agreed, but for now, there was a little lake just a little way off which called their names.

Donning swim suits, everyone except Grissom took to the water.

"Griss, why aren't you coming in?" Warrick called.

"I'm perfectly happy here, thank you," Grissom motioned to his book.

"No, that's not what camping's about. Get on the water," Catherine cheered.

"Come on Griss,"Greg came out of nowhere.

Grissom was just about to reply when he felt a slow trickle of water on his head. Looking up, Sara smiled back at him. Her hands moved to her hair, squeezing the excess water on his face.

Grissom gaped at her as she ran back into the water, giggling.

"Sara! What was that for?!"

"Get your ass in the water!" She yelled back from next to Nick.

Grissom smirked and closed his book. Getting up, he moved back towards the tents.

Sighing, Sara followed him.

"Griss!" She yelled when she got to the site. She heard a zipper from behind her and Grissom stepped out. Whistling, Sara cauzed Grissom to blush.

Stepping closer, Grissom grabbed her hips, murmuring, "Thanks for packing my suit," before kissing her gently.

"Come on, they'll come looking for us soon," Sara grabbed his hand and began leading him back to the lake, dropping it once in view of the others.

"Yeah!" Greg yelled once it was seen that Grissom would be joining them in the water.

"Hey, why don't we play marco polo?" Warrick suggested.

Everyone agreed, electing Nick to go first. Closing his eyes, he began screaming marco, having everyone yell back polo.

Once Gregs turn came, an evil plan was concocted. Once Greg had closed his eyes, everyone silently evacuated the water, leaving him yelling, "Polo!" With no return.

After sometime, Greg opened his eyes and screamed, "Guys! This is NOT funny!"

Once Greg had emerged and came back to the campsite, everyone had already changed and were sitting around the fire.

"Greg. How nice of you to join us," Catherine commented smugly as everyone laughed lightly.

"You guys, that was SO NOT FUNNY! I could have gotten eaten by..by something!"

"Please tell me when the squirrels start nawing on you, man," Nick laughed as Greg sat on the log next to him.

"Hahaha."

For some time, everyone sat around and enjoyed the chirping of the crickets as the sun began to set. Sara leaned slightly closer next to Grissom descreetly.

Soon, everyone had become hungry again, and the chips and goodies that had been packed were put to good use.

Greg, Warrick, and Nick joined up on a team, firing their cheeze doodles and marshes at the other three. Sara jumped behind Grissom to use him as a bunker.

Catherine ran behind a tree, taking a bag of cookies with her. She fired several cookies, one hitting Nick right on the forehead.

"AAAHHHHH!" Nick called, "Cath, did you LICK THIS?!"

"Maybe!" She yelled back.

Everyone ended up laughing extremely hard, the war dwindling as the ammo did.

Sitting back down, everyone looked around at the mess of chips, cookies, marshes, and various other treats strewn about.

"We should probably clean this up," Grissom commented.

"Maybe tomorrow morning before we leave," Warrick yawned.

Grissom, being tired himself, aquiested. Everyone headed back to their own tents.

It was twenty minutes after the retreat into their tents that Sara heard it. It was like a growl. Like a...like a bear! But wait a minute, were there bears in Vegas? This thing sounded HUGE.

Silently, she moved over to the tent entrance, unzipping it and peering out. Not seeing anything, she stepped out her self, moving towards Grissom's tent.

"Grissom?" She whispered.

The tent slowly unzipped and Sara jumped in.

"How can I help you?" He whispered, trying not to wake Greg, who was curled in a ball in the corner of the tent.

"Do you hear that? What is it?" She looked at him.

"That," Grissom started before being interrupted by another rumble, "Would be Warrick snoring."

Sara stared at him incredulously, "Are you joking?! That's WARRICK?"

"Sadly, yes."

Sara laughed discreetly, "I thought it was a bear!"

"He has that effect."

Sara sighed and layed on his sleepingbag.

Grissom slowly layed next to her. Just then, Greg turned and wacked Grissom across the face, sending Sara into another quiet bout of laughter.

Greg moved back into his sleeping form, sucking his thumb.

Sara smiled at him and then turned to Grissom.

"I should go."

"Yeah."

Sara slowly kissed him before stepping out of the tent and back towards her own. Catherine had spread out over 75 of the ground, leaving Sara as little room as possible.

Slowly, she manuevered around Catherine and into her sleeping bag.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 


	4. Chapter 4

"SARA! CATHERINE! GET UP!"

The two girls groaned as Greg called them rather loudly.

"Shut up before I shoot you!" Catherine yelled back. After five minutes, some movement was visible and Sara hopped out of the tent still in her pj's so Catherine could change.

"Sara, if you plan like going like that, I'm walking ahead and you can stay in the back of the group," Nick laughed, seeing her Garfield pj's.

"Keep it up Nick, I know where you sleep!" Sara threatened.

"She hasn't had her coffee yet," Warrick mumbled, bringing her a cup.

"Thanks."

Catherine emerged and Sara went to change. Soon, everyone was ready, breakfast was consumed, and they set off down the hiking trail. 

"Hey, Nick, I bet you can't beat me to the top!" Greg challeged.

"I will bet you twenty bucks I make it before you!" He called, already begining to trot up the trail.

Greg ran after him, screaming something about raising that wager.

Catherine rolled her eyes and walked next to Warrick who was next to Sara who was next to Grissom.

"Maybe they'll get eaten," Warrick suggested.

"Yeah, right, but then we'd have to investagate, and I plan to do absolutely no work on this trip." Catherine pointed out.

Sara and Grissom kept silent. Grissom beleived that being at work without touching her was hard, how was he going to bear the whole week?

Catherine and Warrick, too, fell into a pit of silence. Her arm had found it's way around Warricks. Grissom and Sara fell behind their faster pace. When they turned the corner, Grissom turned to Sara.

"I didn't realize how hard this was going to be."

"Me nether. We could always head back and, uh, realize the tension?"

Grissom looked up at her shy look.

"Miss Sidle, are you proposing what I think you are?"

"Matters what you think I'm proposing."

"That we go back to camp and realive a certain tension which had arison."

"Exactly Dr. Grissom. I'm glad we have come to an understanding."

"I don't know. Care to run an experiment?"

"I am always open for experiments. I just like to know what they are first?"

"I, uh, have never engaged in the forest before."

"Then, I think we should investigate, seeing that it is our job and all."

"I concur."

"Good," Sara sent one last glance in the direction they others had taken and then stepped closer to Grissom. Lightly, she pressed her lips to his. He responded by placing his hands on her hips and deepening the kiss. Sara moaned into him and he moved his hands to her bottom. 

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private?" Sara breathed.

"Yeah," Grissom went to devouring her neck. She laughed, making him look up.

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"No? What was it?"

"We need to go somewhere more private."

"Oh."

Grissom looked around.

"Why don't we go back to the site, and then find somewhere closer to there?"

"Okay." Grissom grabbed her hand and they strolled back down the path, towards their campsite. Once there, Sara grabbed her sleeping bag and brought it with them into the woods.

"Well, babe, I never knew you wanted to do it in the woods."

Grissom raised an eyebrow at her terminology.

Sara laughed and lay down on the open sleepingbag, pulling him down on top of her.

They began slowly, kissing and touching lovingly. They took their time to lavish each other. Besides, the others would thank them later when they weren't being yelled at by Grissom because he was not getting laid.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Greg and Nick came back to camp with soaked shirts. Nick shifted around his things to give Greg his well earned $50.

"Hey, guys, you seen Grissom and Sara?" Warrick called as they entered camp.

"No, thought they were with you?"

"They were, but then they fell behind."

"Well, where the hell could they be?"

"I don't know and don't care. I'm going swimming," Greg proclaimed as he grabbed a towel. Just then, Grissom and Sara walked up the path.

"Where were you?" Catherine questioned.

"Swimming," Sara returned, smiling.

"Oh. I'm going there now. Bye."

Greg ran down the path and was soon followed by Nick.

"Yeah, guys, me and 'Rick are going for a walk, see you later."

Catherine called as she grabbed Warricks hand and pulled him to a different path.

Sara smirked, "Looks like somebody hooked up."

"Now what do we do?" Grissom asked as he chomped on a chip from one of the remaining bags.

"Now, you share," Sara crawled over to where he was sitting on the ground, grabbing the bag from him.

"Would you like to go look for bugs?"

Sara smirked, "Only you would ask that."

Grissom got up and wiped his hands on hid jeans before extending one to Sara who took it and pulled herself up.

"Let's go."

With that the two set off to find some of Grissom's friends.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's tell ghost stories!" Greg proposed excitedly as the team once again settled around the fire after their dinner.

"Now Greg, you might be too scared to sleep. And keeping the boss up all night would not be good."

"At least I don't snore like an earthquake!" He returned to Warrick.

"Hey-"

"Okay, guys pick something different," Nick interrupted.

"How about...hell, I have no ideas," Catherine shrugged.

"How about we just sit around and talk about stuff. I mean, when's the last time we really talked to each other?"

"Nick's got a point," Grissom smirked.

"Okay, go ahead," Catherine loked pointedly at him.

"I'm not going first," He said indignantly.

"Then who is?"

"I don't know. Pick someone that's not me."

"Fine, what about you Greg? What amazing Greg things have been going on in your life?"

"Did I tell you guys that I tried to adopt a dog?"

"No!"

"Yeah, well, I named him Squick, and he was so small and cute, and I had him for like a day, when I figured I better bring him back because, you know you guys, you have to take a dog out like every hour so it doesn't pee everywhere. After the fifth accident, everything was kinda over. My landlord wouldn't let him stay."

"Greg!" Sara looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

"You gave the little dog back because it wet the carpet?"

"Yeah, have you ever had to pick up pee five times?"

"No, but, still."

"Okay, fine. Well, after that, I hooked up with this girl whose a nurse and all. We were supposed to go on our third date tomrrow, but you know, Ecklie the Asshole, and all."

"Greg," Grissom looked at him scoldingly.

"What?! It's not like he can hear me!"

Grissom winked at him before turning back to Catherine.

"And what about you Catherine? What's going on in your world?"

"Well, as you all know, Lindsay is doing good, Sam is dead, and my mother is in somewhat shambles. I think it's all going good."

"Right," Grissom gave her an odd look, "Nick?"

"Nothing really. I guess you all kinda know about Mandy and Me. That sounded like a cheap love song," Nick snickered as soon as he let it out.

Sara laughed at him.

"What are you laughing at? What's going on with you?" Nick layed on the pressure.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to get to go camping instead of going to work."

Greg gasped and held his heart.

Nick looked at her, unbeleiving, "The great workaholic Sidle. Are you happy to get away from work, or someone else?"

"I'm not saying," Sara shook her head slightly and shrugged.

"Oh no, Sara! Please tell me he's better than Hank," Catherine dropped her hands in her lap dramatically.

"Rat Hank?" Warrick asked.

"Rat Bastard Hank?" Nick continued.

"Rat Bastard Monkey Asshole Hank?" Greg continued ever further.

"Guys, come on, drop it," Sara asked, seeing that Grissom's fists had tightened and his jaw had locked.

"Fine, just saying, I hope this guy's good for you," Catherine warned.

"And not a rat-bastard-monkey-asshole," Greg snickered.

Catherine turned the conversation back to Grissom.

"What about you. We all see that you have changed."

Nick jumped in, "Yeah, you lost weight, shaved your beard, AGAIN, leave shift on time, and you been taking days off."

"So what?" Grissom pouted and squinted his eyebrows.

"Come on, Griss, you don't trust us, who is she?" Warrick asked.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you that. But I'll talk to her and hopefully you can meet her once this aweful trip is over."

"Really? I'd like to meet that girl you're banging!" Greg became excited and both Grissom and Sara scowled at him.

"Okay, okay. I'd like to meet the woman of your life," Greg rephrased.

"Thank you. Now, If you don't mind, I'm going to retire into my tent."

Grissom got up and headed to him tent to change and get some rest. He couldn't sleep as he heard Sara laughing at Greg's joke.

After some time, the rest of the group retired as well.

"Grrrrissssom," Greg whispered as he entered the tent, "G'night, man, see you in the morning."

After some time, the tent opened. Sara entered and layed next to Grissom, hugging him from behind.

"Sara?" Came a sleepy voice.

Sara froze, "Greg?"

"Look, Sara, I'm sorry but I don't think Grissom would like it very much if he woke up to me and you... ya know."

Sara tried to close her eyes and wish this was a dream.

"Look, Greg, don't tell anyone, but...wrong person."

"What do ya mean? Oh...OH!" Greg cringed at the thought.

"Sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

"It's okay, just, uh, don't try anything with me in here."

"Sorry," Sara turned over into Grissom.

"Sar?"

"Yeah."

"What 'bout Greg?"

"Uh, babe, Greg kinda knows. Sorry."

"How?"

"I thought he was you."

"Come here," Grissom turned over and faced her, hugging her to him before turning over again. Sara laughed lightly.

"Guys, please, for my own sanity," Greg wailed.

"Sorry Greg," Sara apologized again. 

"Why don't I go sleep with Catherine, no pun intended."

"I don't think she would like waking up to you and not Sara, Greg. Besides, She'll be leaving soon."

"Whatever," Greg turned back over. After a few minutes of whispering what Greg couldn't hear, Sara left.

Greg turned on his back and stretched out.

"Soooo, Griss," Greg sighed, "How long had this been going on?"

"Greg?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone woke up within an hour of each other at ten to eleven. Greg was the last one up.

"What's on the agenda today?" He asked after he was fixed with something resembling coffee.

"We are going to do something fun that we have no idea what it is," Nick smiled.

"Sounds like fun."

"Really is. Me and Catherine are going into town to pick up some supplies," Warrick mentioned.

"Can I come?" Nick asked.

"Uhh, sure," Catherine said, looking at Warrick. He shrugged.

"I'm going to read here," Grissom raised one of the books he had packed.

"I'm going swimming," Sara said, emerging from the tent she was changing in.

"I'll come," Greg said. At around one after lunch, Warrick, Catherine, and Nick were heading out.

Ten minutes later, Sara leaned on the tree Grissom was leaning on as he read.

"Greg and I are going to the lake, do you want to come and read there?"

"If you wouldn't mind waiting five minutes for me to change?"

"Course not."

So, five minutes later, and they were off. Of course, they weren't the only ones there today. I group smililar to their's was down by the water. Greg immediately jumped in the water and swam towards the ladies of the other group. Sara sat down next to Grissom while he got comfortable.

"Aren't you going to swim?"

"In a minute."

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Sara..."

"Okay, I miss home a little. I know, we've only been here for like three days, but I've never really had a home."

Grissom smiled and opened his arms to her. She looked over at Greg before crawling up to Grissom and putting her back against his chest.

"You know, if you really wanted to, we could leave early?"

"No, I don't want to ruin everyone else's trip."

"Okay, and Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need me I'm right here."

"That's the problem. I'm used to go to work with a hands off limit, and now it's like we're at work all the time. I don't know when I can see you anymore. I already screwed things up with Greg."

"You didn't 'Screw things up with Greg'. Does he looked like he's heavily traumatized to you?"

Greg was splashing with the two ladies and laughing.

"No, but I'm afraid I'm going to spill it to everyone else. I don't like lying to them."

"I know."

"Would you like to sit here for a little?"

"Yes."

Grissom smiled and silently wrapped his arms around her so the he could read his book around her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Sar, I thought you were comin' in?" Greg yelled to her.

Her head shot back up, "I going to," She called as she extracted herself from Grissom. Sara jumped into the water, splashing Greg.

Greg and Sara agreed with the other group to play some games. They all decided to play freeze tag. The game was explained as regular freeze tag, but to be unfrozen, the person was supposed to swim between your legs.

One of the girls named Jessica was deemed it. She began after spinning around ten times. Grissom watched as several people were tagged and unfrozen by others. There was just one guy that bugged him. He bugged Sara too.

'Will' as he was called by the others, had flirted with her while they were deciding what to play, and always insisted on swimming near her. If only Catherine was here to lure him away.

It was the second time she was tagged that she lost it. Will had swam under her, but instead of just swimming through her legs ran his hands up the outside of her legs. Sara reached down and grabbed his hands, twisting them so that if he didn't come up, they would hurt extremely.

"What the hells your problem?!" Sara spat at him once he was above the surface.

"Oh, come on baby, you know you like it."

Sara let go of one of his hands and punched him in the face. Grissom had apparently seen all this and was pulling her away before she could cause anymore damage. Two of the other guys were coming over to get Will out of the water.

"That bitch punched me!" He yelled as he held his now bloody nose.

"You're lucky that's all I did!" Sara yelled back as Grissom dragged her out. Everyone else watched in awe.

"Greg, are you coming?" Grissom yelled. Greg scrambled to get out of the water.

By the time they got back to the camp, Sara was somewhat calm.

"Nice punch, by the way," Greg mentioned as he grabbed his clothes to change. Sara and Grissom entered her tent.

Sara began ruffling through her bag.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"You know what happened! You saw that guy! He was disgusting!"

"Sara, calm down."

She huffed and sat crossed legged. After a minute she stretched out on her sleeping bag.

"You know you can't go around punching people right?"

She sighed, "Yeah. I just don't like being treated like that."

"Beleive me, I know. There are people who are going to do things like that though."

"You don't think I know that! Why do you think I took a self defence class."

He smiled at her.

"I know you can protect yourself. Just want you to know that I care."

"Thanks."

A couple minutes later and the other were returning with the goods. Greg, Grissom, and Sara had been sitting around the ash pit. Nick's face was a little red.

"What's up with you?" Asked Greg.

Nick looked at the floor sheepishly, "Yeah...uh, apparently Warrick and Catherine wanted some alone time and just didn't want to tell me. Well, I know now."

"Nick!" Catherine protested, turning a shade of pink herself.

"Oh Man! That's nasty man!" Greg exclaimed, laughing at Nick.

"Shut up," Nick knocked his head with his hand.

"Yeah, well, I can top that!"

"With what?" Warrick asked.

"Sara punched a guy at the lake today!"

"Greg!" Came from both Sara and Grissom.

"What? It's true!" he defended.

Nick laughed, "So what Sara, just had a little rage built up and chose some random guy to let it out on? Did you at least let him say hi first?"

"Ha ha," Sara scowled. 


	7. Chapter 7

CAMP Ch7

A/N- You guys have been asking for it, so I'll give it to you. This one took a little longer though. I ran out of the ones that were already written, and had to come up with it.

At the end of day three, everyone went to bed early, of course, after getting the scoop on Sara's ordeal at the lake. In the morning, they all rose around three, so that they could make it to the top of the mountain in time to see the sunrise. They had thought it was a good idea last night, but getting up that early was not part of the plan.

Luckily, the bags had been packed the night before, with all of their breakfast needs.

Slowly, they set off up the trail.

"Warrriick," Catherine moaned, "Carry meeee."

"Yeah, right. It's your fault you didn't pack any hiking boots."

"I packed hiking boots, and I still want to be carried," Greg complained.

"Okay, Cath, come here."

Catherine smiled, heading over to Warrick, who gave her his pack. She hauled it on top of hers, then hugged Warrick's neck, piggy back.

"Better?" He asked.

She just smiled and nodded.

After ten minutes, Warrick complained, "Jeez, Cath, whatchoo been eating?"

Catherine ignored him. Twenty more minutes, and Catherine was put down to walk on her own.

Warrick turned to the other guys, "I did my part of chivalry, what have you guys done to keep it alive?"

"You guys don't know what a real gentleman is," Grissom stated.

"Okay, Griss, I'll bite, what is a real gentleman?" Nick asked.

"He opens doors for everyone, pulls out and pushes in a ladies seat, makes suprise dinners, doesn't just think about getting layed," He looked pointedly.

"Yeah, and how would you know this? When's the last time you been on a date?" Catherine asked.

"Chivalry doesn't die if you don't excersize it."

"Yeah, okay."

Sara caught his eye and smiled. Greg came up beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"So, Sara," He sighed. She smirked, hiding her smile, "What is it, Greg?"

Greg winked at her before running ahead to catch up with Nick. Catherine and Warrick had begun meandering behind Grissom and Sara. Far behind. The two that were left drifed across the path towards each other.

"So," Sara started, " chivalry, huh?"

"it is not as dead as you might think."

"I don't think it's dead, I'm just wondering who you've done such things to."

"I assure you she is very special."

Sara smiled and hung her head. They turned the corner to find Greg and Nick already busy setting up for their breakfast.

"Hey, guys, where's Cath and Warrick?"

"Fell behind."

"Well, they better hurry up unless they want to miss this."

Sara grumbled, "Yeah, well, I'm not the one who wants to go find them."

"Well, aren't you a little grumpy in the morning?" Greg smirked.

Sara glared at him over the coffee he handed her. Nick started down the path to find the other two. Sara looked over at Grissom, trying to get him to turn to her without saying anything, and so he did. She nudged her head towards a bulk of trees that started to form a little to the left, and farther back from the ledge. The both headed over there.

Greg turned around, and seeing nobody there, yelled, "GUYS!"

GGGGG

Sara and Grissom dissappeared behind the knoll of trees that grew there.

"So, do you think Nick is going to find them?"

"I think they want to be alone," Sara yawned.

"We should have tied him to a rope so he didn't get lost."

"I don't care what you should have done. I just hope he doesn't stumble upon something else."

Grissom smiled. They sat on a rock together, watching the sky get lighter by the minute.

HHHHHHHH

Warrick shooshed Catherine as they heard the Texan stumbling through the trees yelling at them. Reaching over, he pulled a pine cone off the tree they were in and chucked it at Nick, hitting in the back of the head.

Nick swirled around furiously. Seeing no one there, he continued down the path. Catherine threw a nut at him. Nick saw the obect that had hit him.

"What am I squirrel practice!?" He yelled looking up into the trees.

Catherine started to giggle so hard that she almost fell out of the tree. Warrick caught her by the front of her pants. He was too late as Nick stormed over to them.

"You! You think that was funny! You coulda poked my eye out! I'd like to see how funny it would be if you fell!"

And so she did, landing right on top of Nick, and flatening them both as Warrick started cackling from the tree, working his way down.

Catherine rolled off of Nick in hysterics. Nick layed there for a minute before slowly getting up and looking at her angrily, "Tell the other's I'm heading back to camp."

He started hobbling towards camp as the other two headed to the ridge. They found Greg standing there with his hands on his hips. He turned at the snap of a twig.

"There you guys are, where's Nick?"

"He had to retire," Warrick said as Catherine stifled her laughter again.

"Where are Grissom and Sara?"

"Over there," Greg pointed to a bunch of trees. They saw two pairs of feet.

"Oooo, I wonder whats going on over there," Catherine started to step, but Warrick grabbed her arm.

"If you ever want anything to happen over there, you better not disturb them, besides, I know some guys you could watch the sunrise with. So the others sat down on a blanket there.

GGGGGGG

Sara watched him as he watched everything around him. The world was waking up, and he wanted to see it all. From the dew to the flowers opening, everything caused the blue sparkle that was famous and infamous for Gilbert Grissom.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," She shook her head, "We should probably get back."

They joined everyone else, Sara sitting next to Greg, with Grissom on the other side, and Catherine and Warrick off by themselves to Greg's other side.

They watched as the sun announced its presence. Grissom took Sara's hand.

Greg spoke, "You know, we usually see the sun rise everyday, but this is different, somehow special."

"Then don't ruin it," Nick called out from behind him as he settled in between Greg and Catherine. Sara smirked and wrapped her free arm around Greg's shoulder. And they sat there, watching the sun rise. 


	8. Chapter 8

Camp 8

After some time of watching the glowing globe, Greg's stomach interrupted them.

"I guess you're hungry then?" Grissom asked, releasing Sara's hand and standing up to pepare some food.

After everyone had been givin what they wanted, they sat around and ate.

Catherine swallowed, "I hope you don't mind me asking," Warrick nudged her, warning,"But what's going on here?"

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked her.

"Not you, you two," Catherine gestered at Sara and Grissom.

"What?" Grissom played it cool, because after all he is Grissom.

"Oh, yeah, you two were over in the trees earlier."

"So what, so were you and Warrick," Sara pointed out.

"Yes, that's why I have no problem with saying that there IS something giong on with me and Warrick."

Warrick choked on a peice of food, "Way to be subtle, babe."

"Thank you, now?"

"I think we should probably start packing up, why don't you guys get all this packed, and Sara, Greg, and I can go start to dissasemble camp?" Grissom jumped up and Sara and Greg shared a look before following.

Nick and Warrick stared at Catherine. She shrugged, "Can't a girl try?"

GGGGGGGG

Grissom was going full speed down the path, Sara and Greg running to catch up with him. Sara told Greg to fall behind them, way behind if he could.

"Gil, wait."

He stopped and Sara ran into him, toppling them both over.

"Hey," She breathed, after falling next to him.

"Sorry, are you okay," Grissom stood and helped her up. They started walking.

"What was that about?"

"I don't think it's the right time."

Sara nodded, "Okay, but you know that if they ask, I'm not going to lie to them."

"I know, I just want you to myself for a little bit more."

"Then you probably shouldn't of had Greg come with use."

"If I didn't, it would have looked suspicious."

Sara laughed, "Because it doesn't already, that wasn't exactly a calm reaction."

Grissom stopped, starting to turn and walk towards Sara, "That's because there are no calm reactions with you Sara."

She smirked.

"Everything you do drives me insane, and I adore it. I never used to be like this, to act like this."

Sara started to back up.

"When you smirk, when you tuck you hair behind your ear, when you work, while you sleep. Everything about you drives me crazy."

She stopped against a tree, her cheeks pinkened.

"When I watch you, when I feel you, it's everything I can do but melt at your feet, Sara. I'm not all that sure it's something I want everyone to know just yet, or at all. That's why I'm driven to leave whenever anything gets to personal talk, someone's going to ask me about anything I've been doing lately, and I will break. I'll want to tell everyone how in love with you I am."

Sara's cheeks were now red. Grissom lowered his lips to hers, feeling her anticipation, "I can't get enough of you Sara."

Sara moved her head forward, connecting their lips. That seemed to set something off in Grissom and he wrapped his arms around Sara, she wrapping hers around his neck.

"Gil," She whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'll be right back," Sara broke free and started running down the path, her breathe already haggard.

"Greg!" Sara yelled as she turned another corner.

"What's up?"

"Um, you might not want to come to the camp right away, and keep the guys away too," Sara yelled as she ran back down the path.

"You have got to be joking me!" Greg yelled as he stopped, starting to turn.

Sara found Grissom standing in the path.

"Hey, come on, I'll beat you to the camp," Sara yelled as she didn't stop.

Grissom stared at her, before smiling and running after her. She, of course, got there first. Grissom slowed as he came near her. She stood by the extinguished fire, holding a hand out as he drew closer. He took it, both smiling.

Grissom took the lead to his tent, opening the door for her. She stepped in, immediately plopping on the sleeping bags, slipping off her shoes. Grissom came in next to her, and she slowly sank into the pillow. 


	9. Chapter 9

Camp 9

A/N: Okay, I have not forgotten about this. I am finishing up some stories that I have left hanging, and I am not allowed to post any new stories until I finish these, and have written a little for each of my new ones. That should get my butt in motion.

Thanks for reading so far!

JKKKKKKKKKKKKKJ

By the time the guys got back, and all of Greg's stall tactics, Grissom and Sara had finished their earlier expedition and gotten one tent disassembled.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Nick asked, with a wide grin.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Greggo here decided to climb up a tree and get stuck there. We were gonna leave him, but then we would have to do all the crappy jobs around the lab."

"That's right, I'm an asset," Greg boasted.

"Okay, Greg, why don't you come help us before you become a liability?" Warrick laughed as he tried to take down another tent.

KKKKKKKK

Pretty soon all of the tents were loaded along with bags and other things. The camp site was cleared and they started the long drive back to Las Vegas.

Nick was driving with Sara by his side and the others in the back. Sara turned to a radio station. After some time she started singing along, unconsciously.

"Sara, you got a good voice, you know?" Greg asked, leaning into the front seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was doing it."

"Don't apologize, you're a good singer," Warrick complemented, making Sara redden.

LLLLLLLL

At the rest stop, they switched drivers, and it was Grissom's turn. After taking a small rest, the two switched seats.

Sara again started to switch the dial on the radio station. While she was doing this, Grissom's hand landed on her knee. Sara's stomach jumped. She looking around the car to see if anyone had caught his move.

They others were too internally focused to had noticed.

Sara placed her hand on Grissom's, gently nudging it. He looked over and sent a puzzled look, she shot him back a warning one. He realized what he had done and pulled his hand back.

She smirked and looked back out the window.

JJJJJJJJ

In a couple of hours the team arrived back at the lab. Everyone stuffed their bags in their trunks before driving off.

Sara and Grissom arrived at home at the same time, and both left their bags in the car for tomorrow, being too tired to get them today.

"So, what did you think?" Grissom asked once they entered the house, and were preparing for bed.

"Oh, it's good to have a bed again. I really like it though, it was a lot of fun. Maybe we could go on another one, but maybe let the guys in on our little secret before?"

"I love the idea, honey. For now, though, I hear a bed calling our names."

She yawned, "Me too."

End

A/N- Whoa, I did not see the end coming there. But, what can I say, I was running out of ideas for this story. It kinda dragged on in the end. I am glad that I'm finished though, I can focus on other ones.

Rozz! 


End file.
